Miles "Tails" Prower
Miles "Tails" Prower '''also known by his nickname, '''Tails the Fox is a two-tailed fox who is a recurring character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games and related media. Since his introduction in 1992's Sonic the Hedgehog 2, he has become one of the most popular of the Sonic characters, and a staple in the series. Appearances 'Miles "Tails" Prower (Video Game Character)' *Just like Sonic the Hedgehog's past, nothing explicit is mentioned of Miles "Tails" Prower's home and history. While according to the Game Gear title Tails Adventures it is said he once lived on Cocoa Island before he met Sonic, by the time Sonic the Hedgehog 2 is about to take place Tails has taken up residence on West Side Island. While living there, Tails is the subject of much teasing because of his namesake - the two tails that make him quite different from everyone else. However, everything changes for the young fox when he spots a blue streak on the island. Intrigued, he begins to follow what he would discover to be Sonic the Hedgehog. Watching him, he decided that he wanted to be just as cool as his now-hero, even if Sonic (at first) pays no attention to his constant companion. *While eventually Sonic puts up with Tails' constant trailing, and even admires the fact that he is able to catch up to Sonic's own speed from time to time, he doesn't think much of it, and never sticks around all that long for Tails to get to know him. One day, while Miles Prower is exploring the beach, he comes across an antique bi-plane, and becomes immediately attached to it, and is only more excited when he sees who is napping under it - Sonic. Before he can let this sink in, Sonic is awaken by an explosion in the forest - a pillar of fire caused by none other than Dr. Eggman, who has followed Sonic in the hopes he would lead him straight to the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic immediately runs after his adversary, and Tails quickly follows. *Over the course of this adventure, their bond grows stronger, with Tails helping out Sonic when he needs it. By the time they reach the Death Egg, Sonic has grown to not only respect Miles, but to consider him a friend, and their relationship in future games reflecting an older/younger brother relationship rather than the tag-along nuisance that Sonic originally thought of him as. Personality and Traits *'Miles "Tails" Prower' is an 8 year old orange fox whose most recognizable trait is his twin tails. While he was originally teased for them, he has learned to appreciate and love his tails, especially since they have come in handy once joining Sonic the Hedgehog in defeating Dr. Eggman's plans time and time again. Being able to twirl his tails together, Tails is able to lift off the ground and use them as a helicopter, and fly for short periods of time. He can also use them while on the ground, giving him an extra burst of speed to catch up to Sonic while running. Tails can even use them to attack enemies, able to break robots in Sonic 3 & Knuckles by flying up into them horizontally, and uses his tails as a whip in Sonic Adventure to break enemies on the ground, called the "Tail Rotation Attack." *Tails is sweet-natured and humble, not one to grab the spotlight for himself, instead ready to help out his friend and idol Sonic whenever necessary. While he isn't the bravest, he has become more outgoing since he has met Sonic, becoming the hero when need be. Regardless, Tails hopes to one day be self-sufficient, and not constantly rely on others, and be just as independent as Sonic. However, he feels most at home inside his workshop in the Mystic Ruins, working on his various mechanical creations and tinkering with items that might help them when they next face Eggman. In fact, it is said that Tails' mechanical prowess might match that of Eggman or even surpass it, but he has yet to reach his full potential when it comes to that field. But even through all his trials, Tails can still be frightened by the sound of thunder. Tails also has a strong affection for mint candy. *Tails does share some of Sonic's well known moves, such as the spin attack and the spin dash. He also has the ability to swim, something that Sonic has yet to learn. Tails can also carry Sonic for a bit while he's flying, but until Sonic 4 Episode II was unable to replicate this assistance underwater. *Unlike his peers, Tails can not as easily transform into a super-powered form, only able to achieve the status of Super Tails with the power of the Super Emeralds. Even then, he still needs help, a group of four flickies showing up to share in the power, assisting in attacking enemies that may be about. Tails in Other Media As is the case with Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower's storyline has been modified to fit in with other media. 'Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM)' *In the Saturday morning series Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles Prower is treated as just another survivor of Dr. Robotnik's takeover of the planet Mobius. While he and Sonic do have a bond and act as brothers, they do not have the same sort of friendship they do in the games. More often than not, Tails is left behind at Knothole Village while the rest of the Freedom Fighters go to Robotropolis, citing Tails' age as a reason. Being significantly younger than the rest, Sonic and company act more protective of their younger friend. While he does eventually become a full member of the team, a relationship between Sonic and Tails closer to the games never got a chance to materialize, due to the cancellation of the series. 'Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie)' *The comic book version of Miles Prower in the series Sonic the Hedgehog attempted to find a balance between the protected version of Tails from the Saturday morning series and the more carefree version from the syndicated series. While he was still treated as being younger and warned of the dangers of Robotropolis, Tails would often be a part of the various raids and adventures the team would have. *Born to Amadeus and Rosemary Prower, Tails was unable to even know his parents as his birth happened just prior to the takeover of Mobotropolis by Dr. Robotnik. Raised in Knothole, Tails gravitated towards Sonic, and the two were able to share a relationship that more closely resembled the games. The mother figure of the young fox took the form of Princess Sally, whom he would call "Aunt Sally." While these ties would sometimes be strained because of the soap opera-esque tales spun by Ken Penders, they would always be resolved in time for the young fox to help save the day from Robotnik or whatever force threatened the planet. *Tails was eventually reunited with his parents when it was discovered that they had not been lost during the coup, but rescued by an alien race known as the Bem. Living off planet during the interim, it was only during the invasion of the Xorda that Tails was able to discover his parents were actually alive and well. *Unlike his game counterpart, Tails has the ability to transform into a super-powered form using only the Chaos Emeralds, known as Turbo Tails. Tails also has another form, as stated by his role in "The Chosen One" prophecy. Over the entire Cosmic Interstate, Tails is the only one who can call upon all of his various versions of himself and transform into "Titan Tails," who was the only one able to defeat Mammoth Mogul when it looked as though the multiverse was doomed. Before he was able to fulfill this prophecy, Tails was briefly kidnapped by Mogul, who then created a doppelganger Tails, who fought alongside the Freedom Fighters from issue 94 to issue 114. Even the double was unaware of his falsity until 114, when he fought against Mogul to free the real Tails. *While Tails is now eight years old in the series, it hasn't stopped the writing staff from hinting at possible relationships for the fox. The first time this happened was in the prelude to his Archie miniseries, in which he fell for Fiona Fox, who turned out to be a robot created by Dr. Robotnik. Later on, Tails discovered that the robot had been based on a real fox, albeit much older than the robot model suggested. Sonic briefly went out with Fiona, causing a riff between the two, but they reconciled when Sonic revealed he did it simply so Tails could get over his crush. Also, while he enjoys spending time with Mina Mongoose in the main series, Mina is shown to be his wife in the possible-future storyline "Mobius: 25 Years Later." 'Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog' *The DiC-produced syndicated series Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog portrayed Tails closer to his game counterpart than the other series at the time, Sonic the Hedgehog. Having been an orphan with no knowledge of his family, Tails was found by Sonic one day by falling on his head, being thrown out of a birds nest. Tails explained to Sonic that he thought he was a bird, because of his ability to fly, and Sonic decided to take the young fox with him, and help raise him as well as be a friend. Through the course of the series, it is rare to see Sonic and Tails separated, even though the fox is quite younger than the blue hedgehog, and often gets into trouble with Robotnik and his plans. *This version of Tails is also quite disdainful of his true name, Miles Prower, unknowingly echoing the sentiments of the original Sonic the Hedgehog 2 production team that wanted to change his name. Artworks 'Renders 2D' SA1 T d3.png Sa2 tails.png SA1 T d2.png Sonic Adventure Tails.png Advance_tails.png Advance_2_tails.png Advance_3_tails.png Tails_Sonic_Rush.png SRA_Tails.png Sonicchannel_tails.png 'Renders 3D' Sonic_Channel_Tails_3D_Render.png Miles_''Tails''_Prower_Rare_SEGA_Lrg.png Rivals_2_Tails.png ASR_Tails.png SASRT_Tails.png STH4E2_Tails.png Tails_Colours.png Sonic-generations--modern-tails---flight.png Modern_Tails_Flying_Sonic_Generation.png Video Games List 'Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic Games Series' *''Miles "Tails" Prower in Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Tails' Skypatrol'' *''Tails Adventure'' *''Sonic Adventure'' *''Sonic Adventure 2'' *''Sonic Shuffle'' *''Sonic Heroes'' *''Shadow the Hedgehog (Video Game)'' *''Sonic Riders'' *''Sonic Rush'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog: 2006'' *''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' *''Sonic Rivals 2'' *''Sonic Unleashed'' *''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' *''Sonic and the Secret Rings'' *''Sonic and the Black Knight'' *''Sonic Free Riders'' *''Sonic Colors'' *''Sonic Generations'' *''Sonic Lost World'' *''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' *''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal'' *''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' *''Sonic Forces'' *''Team Sonic Racing'' 'Miles "Tails" Prower: Mario & Sonic Games Series' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' *''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' *''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020'' TV Shows 'Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic the Hedgehog TV Series' *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog: SatAM'' *''Sonic Underground'' *''Sonic X'' *''Sonic Boom: TV Series'' Unused Voices 'Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic the Hedgehog Games - Unused Voices' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Adventure)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Adventure 2)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Shuffle)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Heroes)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Shadow the Hedgehog: Video Game)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Riders)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Rush)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog: 2006)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Rivals 2)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Unleashed)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower/Ail Baba (Sonic and the Secret Rings)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower/Blacksmith (Sonic and the Black Knight)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Free Riders)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Colors)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Generations)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Forces)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Team Sonic Racing)/Unused Voices'' 'Miles "Tails" Prower: Mario & Sonic Games - Unused Voices' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020)/Unused Voices'' 'Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic the Hedgehog TV Series - Unused Voices' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog: SatAM)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X)/Unused Voices'' *''Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic Boom: TV Series)/Unused Voices'' Videos 'Miles "Tails" Prower: Mario & Sonic Video Game Series - Voice Sounds' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound 'Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic the Hedgehog TV Series - Voice Clips' Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips Sonic The Hedgehog (SatAM) - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips Sonic Underground - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips Sonic X - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips Sonic Boom - Miles Tails Prower Voice 'Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic the Hedgehog Video Game Series - Voice Clips' Tails Voice clips ~ Corey Bringas (Sonic Adventure) Tails Voice clips ~ William Corkery (Sonic Heroes) Miles "Tails" Prower - All Voice Clips - Shadow the Hedgehog Game 2005 Shadow the Hedgehog - Miles "Tails" Prower voice clips (Amy Palant) Tails Voice Clips Sonic Rivals 2 Tails Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Sonic Synergy Boom - Unused Voice Clips for Miles Tails Prower Team Sonic Racing - Tails Voice Clips Tails Voice Clips - Mario and Sonic at the Tokyo 2020 Olympic Games 'Miles "Tails" Prower: Sonic the Hedgehog Video Game Series - Voice Sounds' Sonic Adventure - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Sound Sonic Riders - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Rush - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Unleashed - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Chronicles The Dark Brotherhood - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic and the Black Knight - Miles Tails Prower Blacksmith Unused Voice Clips Sonic Free Riders - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Sound Sonic Free Riders - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Colors - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips Sonic Lost World - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Miles Tails Prower Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Rise Of Lyric - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Sonic Boom Fire & Ice - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sonic Forces - Miles Tails Prower Voice Sound Team Sonic Racing - Miles Tails Prower Voice Clips Voice Actors *Christopher Welch *Chris Turner *Bradley Pierce *E.G Daily *Brianne Siddall *Benjamin Diskin *Corey Bringas *Connor Bringas *William Corkery *Amy Palant *Kate Higgins *Colleen Villard Category:Foxes Category:Heroes Category:Males